


Normal Men

by artificialdevil



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2018 [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MikoTotsu Week, Not Beta Read, it's tagged for major character death because they're both already dead but that's also just canon, meeting up in the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdevil/pseuds/artificialdevil
Summary: From the start of their relationship, the number of words that needed to pass between the two of them were minimal. They understood each other fine without them.(Written for MikoTotsu Week 2018)





	Normal Men

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, this one is even shorter than yesterday's. I guess ficlets/drabbles are my forte.
> 
> Today's Prompt: Reunion

For the first time in what might have been his whole life, Mikoto felt cold; truly cold. So cold that it felt as though every ounce of warmth in the world had been erased from existence in an instant. But it was only for a moment, before he opened his eyes, finding himself staring at a vaguely familiar ceiling while laying on a vaguely familiar sofa. His mind was still reeling too hard to make sense of anything and he shut his eyes again, not willing to deal with this until he was able to think straight.

It's the sound of a light hum and a finger poking at his cheek that pulled him from his attempt at resting. Mikoto had opened his amber eyes intending to glare at the owner of the offending finger, only to see an all-too-familiar pair of brown eyes looking at him in that equally familiar fond way.

It all came rushing back to him at once; everything from the moment he received Kusanagi's call to the moment he felt Munakata's sword run him clean through. Those long, empty twelve days. And now they were over. They were finally over and...

And Totsuka was there. Looking at Mikoto with a soft smile, though his eyes were filled with an unmistakable sadness. “You got here too soon, King,” he said softly. It wasn't exactly a reprimand, but Mikoto averted his eyes as if he had been scolded.

“Yeah. My bad.” He couldn't think of anything else to say, couldn't put all that pain and desperation into words. But he didn't have to. From the start of their relationship, the number of words that needed to pass between the two of them were minimal. They understood each other fine without them.

The truth finally sank in now, though. They were both dead, and both had left behind far too much. Too many people, too many things they hadn't yet done or things that they had left unsaid. It was too much to take in at once, and Mikoto just wanted to sleep again. As if he knew that, Totsuka quietly laid his head on the older man's chest before saying, “I'll stay here like this. Until you're ready.” Mikoto ran a hand through the light brown locks as he allowed his eyes to close again, listening to Totsuka hum softly in appreciation.

What would come next? What exactly is it that happens to people after death? Neither of them knew for certain. But they would face it together, not as a King and his vassal, but – for the first time – as normal men.


End file.
